


Something New

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim would like to try something new.  Bones has no objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Bones seems to have slipped into a sex-induced coma. He barely twitches when Jim pulls out of him, and only grunts softly when Jim starts kissing and stroking his way down his limp body. He just lies there on the wrinkled sheets, cheek pressed deep into the pillow, his back and shoulders glistening with sweat, his legs splayed wide. He’s utterly magnificent in his ruin, and Jim can’t help admiring his handiwork as he kneads bruised flesh and presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to slick, flushed skin.

His own heart is ricocheting in his chest and there’s a thick haze before his eyes. He can _feel_ the stupid grin spilling across his face, but he can’t seem to do anything about it.

“Hey, Bones,” he whispers at one point, his chin resting against the small of Bones’s back. “Oh, Bo-ooones.” He nips playfully at Bones’s skin, and that earns him a twitch and a broken little moan that goes right to his dick. “Oh, God, Bones. Keep making noises like that, and I could be ready to go again in another minute. How ‘bout you?”

No response. He doubts Bones can even hear him.

Still grinning like a lunatic, Jim cups Bones’s cheeks and spreads them wider. It’s a testament to his post-orgasmic brainlessness and maybe to his exhaustion too, but he finds himself transfixed by the sight of his own come dribbling from Bones’s red-rimmed, loosened opening. He pushes a finger inside, up to the first joint, and Bones clenches reflexively. Jim gives his finger a swirl, smearing come, and Bones lets out a deep, _needy_ moan and _fuck_ , he really is getting hard again. Unbelievable.

Not that he isn’t good for at least a couple of rounds ordinarily. It’s just that it’s been a long week, he’s been stressed, his instructors are really riding his ass this semester, and--

He slides a second finger into Bones, who makes another of those (holy _shit_ ) throaty moans, and completely loses his train of thought. Wasn’t he just here? he thinks as he works his fingers in and out of Bones, who’s showing definite signs of life now as he whimpers into the pillow and pushes back against Jim’s hand. He’s already worked Bones loose with his fingers and his dick. Gotta add a new element.

Stilling his fingers, Jim leans forward and licks the swollen, puckered skin around them. Bones squirms and Jim gets a few drops of his own come on his tongue, which he swallows down quickly. He can’t think why he’s never done this before; he’s been on the receiving end a few times, and it felt fucking amazing. Maybe their asses weren’t as magnificent as the one he’s currently tonguing? Who knows. And who gives a shit?

Jim scissors his fingers, pushing his tongue between them, and oh yeah, now Bones is awake.

“Jim, what the _fuck_ , oh God,” he mutters, rutting helplessly against the sheets. With his free hand, Jim gropes for his own dick, giving it a few distracted squeezes while he continues to concentrate on Bones’s ass. This angle really isn’t working well for him; his neck is starting to ache and he can’t get as deep as he’d like. So he leans back, withdrawing his fingers slowly, licking come from his lips.

“Don’t-” The whine in Bones’s voice is incredible; he is so spectacularly wrecked.

“Gotta turn you over,” Jim says. “Gonna help, or what?”

To his credit, Bones tries. He bends his elbows and manages to get himself about halfway up, but his arms are trembling and it’s clear he doesn’t have the strength, so it’s Jim who ends up doing most of the work, grabbing him by the hips and hauling him over onto his back. His limbs flop heavily against the sheets.

 _Bones is utterly boneless_. The observation amuses the hell out of Jim as he gets back to work, pushing Bones’s knees up against his chest and pushing a pillow under his lower back. He needs both hands to keep Bones’s legs up, but that’s okay, since this angle is so much better. He can get at Bones’s balls now, which he does with great enthusiasm, sucking them into his mouth one at a time, rolling them around on his tongue. He can hear Bones panting beneath him, can feel his lower abdominal muscles clench involuntarily. When he looks up, it’s to the sight of Bones wrapping trembling fingers around his own dick. His head is flung back against the pillows, and the long, beautiful column of his neck exposed.

“God, Bones,” Jim breathes. “I could come just looking at you.”

Bones lifts his eyelids to reveal blown pupils surrounded by a thin corona of green. “If you just _look,_ ” he grinds out, “I will fucking _destroy_ you.”

Well, doesn’t that sound tempting? Nonetheless, Jim chuckles and lowers his head again. He presses a tender kiss to Bones’s hole, and starts lapping in earnest.

Before they started this thing - Jim doesn’t want to call it a _relationship_ \- he wouldn’t have thought it would be so easy, taking a man like Bones apart. He’s so damn uptight most of the time, so reluctant to let his guard down. Oh, he’ll tell you right off the bat what freaks him out, but when you offer to help, he just blows you off.

And yet look at him now. Fucking _look_ at him.

Jim takes a chance and lets go of one of Bones’s legs. He gets a kick in the shoulder, which will probably bruise, but he doesn’t care as he pushes his fingers - three this time - into Bones, who arches and heaves a dry sob as he comes all over himself for the second time that evening. And that is almost enough for Jim, but not quite, so he withdraws his fingers and crawls up Bones’s body, lifting his captured leg higher as he guides the head of his own dick to Bones’s hole, waiting only for Bones’s quick nod to slam home.

Bones’s mouth drops open, but no sound at all emerges and Jim, fascinated by his newfound superpower - he has the ability to render Leonard McCoy _mute_ \- thrusts once, twice, and then it’s all over. All the nerves in his body flare up, and his orgasm roars through him like a wave, tossing him up and then casting him down on the vast, welcoming shore of Bones’s body.

They lie together for a little while afterward, sticky and trembling, completely unraveled. Then Bones makes a small, uncomfortable sound, so Jim pushes himself up on shaky arms, easing out gently, then helping Bones lower his legs. He strokes Bones’s knees and hips, which are probably pretty stiff, though there’s a good chance Bones doesn’t feel a goddamn thing. His eyes are closed again, his lips slack.

Jim kisses a corner of his mouth.

Bones turns his head and snuffles against Jim’s neck. “What’ve you done to me, you brat?”

Jim strokes his hair. “You gonna yell at me later if I let you fall asleep like this?”

Bones’s lips move against his skin again, tickling him, but he doesn’t speak. Maybe he’s asleep already. Jim hugs him close. He’ll risk it, he decides. This is kind of disgusting, but … fuck it, he can’t move anyway. Except for his fingers, which continue to comb through Bones’s sweat-matted hair.

12/26/10


End file.
